


Back to Scotland

by Froyduhr



Series: The story of Ares and Jamie [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr





	Back to Scotland

The Doctor sat, as per usual, inside of the library, nose deep into an exciting book; as Jamie walked up to him.  
“I wanna go home to Scotland.” Jamie said bluntly.  
The Doctor lost his grip on the book as he felt his hearts stop up for a few moments. He felt tears form themselves in his eyes and his brilliant brain worked a million miles an hour, trying to find out what he had done wrong to his beloved.  
“Nae, Ares! Nae like that!” Jamie said, grabbing the Doctor’s, now empty, hands. “I meant: I want to see me family.” The Highlander said, before kissing the Doctor once on each eye. Kissing away the tears that had formed under those soft eyelids. “I love y, Ares. I’d never leave y like that.” Jamie whispered. The Doctor grabbed the back of Jamie’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  
“So. You want to go to the 1740’s Scotland, to tell your family and friends that you are ok?” The Doctor asked, tracing circles on his lover’s back, kissing his shoulders.  
They lied sprawled on the floor; The Doctor’s coat draped over them as a duvet.  
Jamie nodded. “Aye, I want to give Kirsty and mr McLaren a real good-bye.” He said. “And see me brother Hamish again.” “You have a brother?” The Doctor asked and turned to his back, looking at the scot.  
“Aye, he’s two years younger than me.” Jamie answered. “Then, We’ll go tomorrow.” The Doctor mumbled and hugged Jamie tight as he fell asleep.  
\--------------  
“Earth, Scotland… 1746!” The Doctor announced. “One year after you left.” Jamie was all giddy with joy and bounced around in the control room; to Zoe and Ares’ amusement.  
The ship shook for takeoff and the Doctor smiled, getting ready for his beloved TARDIS to land. Jamie slid up beside his lover and gave him a quick, sloppy kiss. “Thank y so much Ares.” He purred.  
The TARDIS made her usual sound as she landed on the Scottish turf, and Jamie threw on his leather-west and flung open the spaceship’s door.  
“SCOTLAND!” Jamie announced and took a big, long sniff of the Highland air. Zoe and the Doctor laughed and exited after the man.  
“Look, over there! It’s Laird Colin McLaren’s home!” Jamie said and pointed at a house not so far away. The three time-travelers hurried their way up to the house and saw a young man, standing outside, grooming a horse.  
"Creag an tuire!" Jamie shouted. And the younger man turned hastily around. “Who is there?” the man, who looked a bit like Jamie, asked. “It is me! James Robert McCrimmon!” Jamie shouted, before he ran up to the other scot and hugged him. “Hamish!” Jamie said with glee. “Look at y, yer havenae changed a day!”  
“Jamie! We all thought y had been killed?” Hamish McCrimmon said. “Hah, it takes more than some silly Englishmen to kill me!” Jamie said proudly.  
“What is going on out there Hamish?” a girls’ voice said as the door of the house opened and Kirsty walked out. “Jamie!” She shouted and ran up to the young man and hugged him. “Father, father come and see, Jamie has returned!” Kirsty cried and Colin McLaren came running out of the house.  
“Jamie?” the laird asked in astonishment. “Y have returned?” “Aye, but only for a short period of time.”  
“Are y sure, lad? I have a proposal for y.” Colin said. “I am not interested, sir. But tell me anyways.” Jamie said with a laugh.  
“Me daughter’s hand in marriage.” Colin said.  
“Nae.” Jamie said immediately. The Doctor’s thoughts drifted towards the box in his pocket and with the most authorial voice he could muster he said: “Is it possible for me to talk to Jamie’s father?”  
Colin looked at the black-haired man. “He died of the terrible cough and fever five years ago. I am the one with the authority of Jamie.” He said. “Well, in that case. I need to ask you something.” Ares said. Colin looked at him with suspicion, but let the alien continue.  
“This might surprise you, but Jamie and I…we love each other. And I know that there is an tradition for the proposer to ask the proposed’s parents of their child’s hand; So I ask you, Laird Colin McLaren, if I, Ares of the Timelords of Gallifrey, can have James Robert McCrimmon’s hand in marriage?” the Doctor asked.  
Colin looked at the man for a few seconds, not really able to comprehend the question. However, Jamie threw himself at the Doctor, wrapped his hands around his neck and kissed him fiercely.  
“I-is this really what y want, Jamie?” Colin asked. “Aye, there is nothing I want more!” Jamie said. “W-well ok, then. Ares of the Timelords of Gallifrey; I accept your proposal.”  
With a wide grin, the Doctor pulled out the box in his pocket and fell to one knee with a grin.  
“Jamie. Although I just got your answer, I still want to do this right.” The alien said. He opened the box. “Jamie, we have been through a lot together. From daleks to unicorns, and I want to spend the rest of forever with you. So, will you take my hand and my hearts in marriage, as my husband?” Jamie smiled, tears forming in the sides in his eyes. “Aye. Forever, Ares.” He whispered and they hugged each other lovingly and tight.  
Zoe applauded and joined the two men in their embrace.  
“So me big brother is a buggerer now?” Hamish asked. “Ah, well, I dunnea care. Jamie is happy and yer lookin like a good lad. But if yer ever tryin’ to hurt me brother…”  
“Dun’ worry, Hamish. He won’t.” Jamie said.  
The Doctor took a hold of Jamie’s hand and put the white-point star ring on his human fiancé’s left ring finger.  
They met for yet another kiss, Ares’ eyes wet from happiness.  
“I love you…” He whispered.


End file.
